


Just Quiet Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Slash, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve just reflects on the past eight years of his life, since he & Danny formed the taskforce, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Just Quiet Time:

*Summary: Steve just reflects on the past eight years of his life, since he & Danny formed the taskforce, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was walking along his private beach, in front of his house, He was just enjoying what the day might bring them, The Five-O Commander was wiser now, than eight years ago. He was just grateful for everything, & he is not gonna take anything for granted. He has the best thing that ever happened to him, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams entered his life just at the right time.

 

He went through eight years worth of memories, He smiled, as he remembered everything, The Former Seal knew that everything will be okay, as long as he & his ohana stay together, & just believe in each other, & trust each other too. Steve continued to walk, til he was coming back towards his house, that he shared with Danny.

 

Danny was smiling, as he saw his super seal was coming towards him, & they met each other halfway, & hugged, "Are you okay ?", The Blond asked, as he checked him over with concern, "I am just fine, Danno, Please don't worry, I was enjoying the quiet time, & just thinking that I am a very lucky man, That's all", which made Danny smile in response.

 

"You are a lucky man, Steve, So am I", The Loudmouth Detective said, as they shared a kiss, & walked hand in hand back into the house, Steve wants to share his quiet time next time with his lover, & he hopes that the blond will join him next time, Cause it's much better, If he comes along.

 

The End.


End file.
